The Aftermath
by Arones
Summary: set after "Window of Opportunity"  Sam's not as socially stupid as O'Neill thinks she is sometimes.


Sam decided to pay him a visit. After the debriefing the day before he had seemed a little off and she had a feeling that it had to do with his outburst at Malikai. The Colonel had never been good dealing with emotions, but for him to speak of his son was something new entirely to the situation. Rarely had he spoken of him to anyone on the team and if he did it was only in passing. This situation, clearly, cause more emotional upset than he would normally deal with.

So, here Sam was, at his door waiting for enough courage to knock—she rarely came here alone, only with the rest of the gang. Taking a deep breath she knocked and shuffled her feet slightly at the ensuing awkwardly passing seconds it took him to answer. He hand a beer slung between two of his fingers and as soon as he saw her he started. Taking a moment to himself, he took a swig waiting for her to speak. She didn't open her mouth so he took over, "Carter."

"Sir, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Shaking his head, he opened the door to let her in, "Wanna beer?"

"Um, sure." He moved to the kitchen as she made her way into the living area where there were plush couches and chairs. She looked around at pictures on the mantle to the fireplace. Most of them were of the team that she had forced them all to pose for, or candid shots that Daniel had managed to take off world when no one was looking. There was a picture of Cassie at her 8th grade promotion hugging one Dr. Janet Frasier who had tears in her eyes. Sam grinned, that was a good night to remember.

He came back before she made it to the end of the row, handed her the beer, sans bottle cap, and sat on the couch, again waiting for her to speak. He sprawled, as any man would do in his own home, his legs spread out, slouching down in the cushions, arm over the top of the sofa with beer in hand while his over rested on the couch arm and pillows strewn there. She stared at him curiously before moving to sit next to him.

Her body was the exact opposite of his, knees and legs together, shoulders slumped and her hands gripping the beer bottle as ever muscle was poised to move in an instant. "Why are you here, Carter?"

She moved her eyes to glance at his face, "I just wanted to be sure you were alright sir. After yesterday…" she let her words trail off as her eyes moved back to her fidgeting hands. He would know exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm good." She just nodded, tentatively raising the bottle to her lips and taking a sip. He was watching her carefully. "Really, I'm not lying this time." She looked at him then, still tense. "Relax for once Carter, everything's good I swear."

She took a deep breath, "Ok." was her only reply before she took a gulp of alcohol. "I should go." Setting the bottle on the coffee table littered with newspapers she moved to stand. His hand quickly came to rest on her thigh before she had time to move all the way away from him.

"You don't have to go. I wouldn't mind the company." Nodding without thinking she sat fully on the cushion below, looking at where his hand was placed. "How are you, after Martouf?" Now why would he ask such a thing like that? Could he be any stupider, she was already uncomfortable, just go ahead Jack make her really want to leave now.

"I'm fine, sir. Really, it's how he would have wanted it." Now it was his turn to only nod in response. There was silence that overcame them as each wallowed in their thoughts. She finally broke the silence, "About this morning, sir. Why didn't you answer Daniel?"

"None of his business," he responded before he could think and subsequently gave her much more information and motivation than he thought.

"What was?"

"What I did." He was getting frustrated now, being trapped into a corner where he really, really did not want to go, especially with her. She would be so angry with him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Sir, you obviously did something." Her tone of voice said she wouldn't take no for an answer. He could just order her to stop asking questions, she would listen. He was lost in his own thoughts when she spoke again. "You kissed me didn't you?"

"I—yeah, Carter, I kissed you." Another pull from the bottle, he really was wishing he had more than one beer before answering the door. His chest was tight; he was waiting for the onslaught from her.

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

She smiled at that, her eyes still trained on her hands. "No, sir, I'm not. If I had been in that situation, I can't honestly say I wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

"If you had been in the situation you would have been out of it a lot faster than I was."

She grinned at that. "Very true."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, sir. I'm not mad."

"Good."

There was another silence as he finished his beer and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table in from of them. She leaned in quickly, seizing the opportunity and pressed her lips to his, her hand cupping his chin as her fingers smoothed over the stubble on his face. He was surprised to say the least, he had not seen this coming, but he went with the flow. Taking one had and tangling it in her hair, his other found its way to her lower back pulling her closer to him so she was almost sitting in his lap.

Her tongue found his as her other hand snaked down to his hip and rested lightly there. Finally pulling back on an inhale she was grinning like a kid in a candy shop. "What was that for?" He quipped quickly.

She shrugged slightly, still smiling like a maniac, "Thought it was only fair, since you would get to remember and I wouldn't."

"Um…ok…" He wasn't too convinced of this argument, but whatever. She hadn't left his arms yet and was still poised over him, half of her body leaning heavily into his to hold her up. "You sure?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Always." His lips moved to hers again, his tongue slipping into her mouth immediately this time. His hand on her back slipped under her shirt finding skin. Her hand traveled down his chest to find his own skin; pulling his shirt up, her fingers retraced their path. Her lips latched onto his neck, his hand sliding up her back and pulling her shirt off and over her head. He let the material fall to the floor as his hands moved to her soft skin again.

She sucked the skin just above his collar bone into her mouth, nibbling as she felt his hands tighten on her hips. She was marking him, but he didn't care: at least not at that moment. Moving fingers into her hair, which was longer than he had ever seen it, he twisted and pulled until her lips met his again. She groaned into his mouth biting lightly on his lower lip when a hand found its way to her breast.

She was wearing something sexy, half silky and half lacy black that greatly exaggerated the paleness of her flesh. He was intrigued, never seeing her before in something quite so bold—then again the only time he had ever seen her undergarments usually involved wounds that needed immediate attention. But back to the matter at hand, literally, he gave a squeeze and felt her lean into him more. She moved a leg over his body so she could straddle his pliant form her lips never leaving his.

Two fingers dipped below the lacey part of her bra and found a hardened nipple, he pinched it between the backsides of the fingers in question be running his hand down her body to her hip again. Her hands pulled his shirt up and over his head, forcing his hands to release her instantly. Jack sat forward as soon as the material was free of his body and pressed her skin against his reveling in the feel of her silky flesh.

Cupping his hands under her bottom he stood abruptly making her gasp. He released her body into a standing position, "No matter how sexy you are in jeans and a bra, Samantha, I really want to get you out of them." His fingers flipped open the belt at her waist as well as the button.

She grinned making her way down his neck again, "Turnabout is fair play." She bit into the flesh in the place she had left earlier as he shimmed her pants down her legs. Stepping out of her shoes she moved into him again, pressing her body into his as her hands made way for his khaki's.

His fingers followed the bottom line of her panties from the top of her thigh to her center. She moaned and her fingers faltered at their task of divesting his clothes. Laying her head on his shoulder she took a deep breath in as his fingers circled back up and down again, barely brushing against her. He could feel her heat radiating from her core and from her skin.

Taking another breath she continued on her journey and left him as clothes as she was. He apparently thought this wasn't completely fair and quickly snapped open the back of her bra and shucked the skimpy material of her panties down her legs and away from her. Pulling on of her legs up onto the couch he rested her foot there as his fingers skimmed their way back up her body. Leaning in slightly, he used his hip to keep her leg positioned where he had left it while his lips found her nipple.

A pressure from his hand on her back moved her body into his. His mouth began to wander over her chest and belly. One of her hands found its way into the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other used his shoulder to steady herself. His fingers fold their way into her folds and he moved around delicately, spreading her moisture. He kissed her neck and then her lips before pinching her clit between his forefinger and thumb. Her hips undulated into his body without her control. "Like that?"

"God yes," she answered on a breath as he did it again. Her breath caught in her throat and her teeth sank into his shoulder as he continued his ministrations. She was actually going to come soon, she was going to explode and he was still halfway dressed, but she couldn't bring herself to make his stop just to finish with a striptease. No that could wait—and it wouldn't be long.

Her breathing was becoming erratic and her pulse rapid and as he moved his lips to her throat he could feel it. Kissing her there he moved his fingers faster, his other hand gripping her hair and pulling her neck back so he could ravish her throat and chest easily. She came with a cry of pleasure being torn from her vocal cords. He slowed his movements down, lettering her fall back down to normalcy. Her breathing became regulated again as he stepped back from her slightly, making sure not to lose all body contact—she clearly wasn't able to balance on her own just yet.

He pushed his pants and boxers down on one side of his body, using the same hand to do the same to the other side until they reached his knees. Giving up at that point he moved his body back into hers. He pulled her leg further behind him as their lips met again, tongues clashing gingerly in the aftermath. "Yeah, I'm good." Her voice was still a whisper in his ear as he moved his head to her shoulder nuzzling her skin.

"That's good, Carter. You'll be even better in a second."

"Huh?" He didn't give her time to think, not that she could as he thrust his hips upwards and forwards into hers. "Oh yeah, much better now." Smirking he began to move, her body colliding with his in the age-old rhythm. She moved back into him meeting him thrust for thrust using her insides to squeeze him lightly as he pulled away from her. His fingers picked up where they had left off, squeezing and pulling at her while his entire body moved in a counter rhythm.

Her body was quickly coming to that precipice again as he moved inside her. He could feel his climax building, beginning in his toes and moving up his body rapidly. His pattern began to change as he started to lose control of himself. His muscles were straining to keep up the pace along with the tension that was building inside him. He trust once more and she came, her walls clamping down on him. He thrust again into her, tightly wound and a third time before he felt his own release.

Pulling out of her he collapsed on the couch, shucking the rest of his pants and sandals off before pulling her on top of his warm body. He pulled the afghan down and spread it over them. Her face was pressed into his chest and her lips where on his skin, pressing kisses to ever millimeter she could reach. "Not the turn I thought this conversation would take," She said before snaking an arm around his waist and holding him close.

"Well, I'm not a man of many words."

She snorted at that, "Obviously." His fingers trailed over her cheek, moving strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.


End file.
